The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles typically include an internal combustion engine that combusts an air/fuel mixture within cylinders to produce drive torque. The engine may include pistons that reciprocate within the cylinders and that are coupled to a crankshaft. The pistons drive rotation of the crankshaft. The engine may also include a valve train that controls airflow into and out of the cylinders. The valve train may include one or more camshafts that selectively open and close intake valves and exhaust valves of the cylinders.
The camshaft(s) rotate with the crankshaft and control the timing of the opening and closing of the intake and exhaust valves relative to a position of the crankshaft. The valve train may further include one or more cam phasers coupled to the one or more camshafts and the crankshaft. The cam phaser(s) may adjust the rotational position of the camshaft(s) with respect to the position of the crankshaft.